The invention relates to a protective case for an electronic device such as an industrial process controller or a controller on board a naval vessel or land vehicle, providing protection against shocks, external disturbances and over-heating, comprising a sealed metal housing inside which said controller is fixed by means of mechanical dampers, leaving an insulating gap between the case and controller.
The invention is based on the observation that there exists today a range of products specifically designed for use in an industrial environment, or other exceptional ambient conditions, such as those to be found on board military vehicles on land or at sea.
Standard devices are incapable of operating correctly when they are subjected to mechanical shocks and vibrations, and to pollution by dust particles which rapidly destroy or damage the electronic components. Electromagnetic disturbances generated by neighboring electrical equipment, or by the main system, also disturb correct operation of electronic devices. In addition, dedicated equipment is often too costly for non-vital applications.
By housing the electronic device or industrial controller in a sealed metal enclosure, shocks and dust, and to a certain extent the influence of ambient magnetic and electromagnetic fields, can be avoided, but cooling of the device is hindered by this sealed enclosure.
The object of the present invention is to achieve a particularly simple and efficient protective case, enabling a standard electronic device to be used in a harsh environment, notably in an industrial environment.